


Eager to Please

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Siblings, Castiel is a Winchester, College Student Castiel, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Older Sibling Castiel, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sub Dean, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester, mentioned castiel/other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He was passing his little brother’s door when Castiel caught a familiar sound. His brow furrowed as he slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped closer to the door to press his ear against it.Moaning.





	Eager to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel grinned down at the glow of his phone screen. He was still buzzing from a night out, satisfaction of a good fuck and a warm feeling from several drinks. Silently he walked up the stairs and towards his old bedroom ready to pass out. There were only a few days left before he had to go back to his university but as he moved through the house he felt like he was in high school again sneaking in after staying out late.

He was passing his little brother’s door when Castiel caught a familiar sound. His brow furrowed as he slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped closer to the door to press his ear against it.

Moaning.

It sounded like Dean had snuck someone in and from the sounds of it his little brother was having just as interesting a night as Castiel had. Dean might be months from sixteen but he knew his little brother was already getting quite a bit of interest. He grinned and started to move away until he heard something surprising.

“ _Cas._ ”

Castiel blinked. He couldn’t have heard that right but the sound came again. Dean sounded like he was moaning his name. _Cas Cas Cas ohhh_.

His hand closed around the doorknob before he thought about it and Castiel pushed the door open. On the bed Dean was laid out, completely naked, as he pumped an impressive looking black dildo in and out of his ass.

He could _see_ it moving underneath the soft skin of Dean’s belly as Dean’s wrist worked swiftly. Idly he wondered how Dean had purchased _that_ without someone finding out.

Castiel stared, expecting Dean to notice him but his little brother’s eyes were closed and he was far too focused on fucking himself with a toy to even notice that his older brother was in his room.

He reached back and pulled the door closed with a soft click that was drowned out by Dean’s moaning. “ _Cas_.” It came again and the thrusts of the toy started to become deeper. As he stood in the doorway he watched Dean shifting his position, toy still deeply buried in his ass, so he was on his knees with his ass raised and face pressed to the sheets.

Dean resumed fucking himself with the large dildo.

Castiel ventured closer to the bed and could feel his cock pressing against his pants. It felt uncomfortably tight and he swallowed roughly at the sight. He shouldn’t be aroused watching Dean,  _his little brother_ , masturbating _but he was_.

The sight was glorious and he took another step closer. “Harder.” His voice was rough and it startled Dean who violently jerked on the bed.

Dean’s hand fell away from the dildo leaving it shoved all the way inside his plump little ass. “Cas?” he looked mortified but Castiel was too busy staring at the place the toy disappeared inside Dean.

“I said  _fuck yourself harder_.” The command snapped out and Dean actually moaned at it. Castiel could see how it affected Dean and grinned. “Fuck yourself harder but don’t come. Use your other hand if you have to.”

Dean returned to the toy and this time his motions were much harder. He was slamming the toy inside his hole, ramming it deep, and his moans were once more filling the room. “Cas Cas Cas  _Cas_.” The sound of his name being moaned like that from Dean of all people had his breathing picking up.

He wanted to replace that stupid dildo.

“Do you want the real thing?”

Dean was nodding rapidly and moaning louder. “Please yes want you Cas. Want you  _inside me_. Want to know what it’s like to have your cock.”

Castiel reached for the hem of his shirt and eyed the bed. “You have to keep your hands on the bed. No touching and you don’t come until I say.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it towards Dean’s chair before moving to his pants. “If you touch me I’m going to pull out, bend you over my lap and spank your ass red.”

Dean’s eyes seemed to dilate.

He hadn’t expected that kind of reaction from Dean. Castiel preferred to fuck more submissive guys and knowing Dean was exactly that type had him grinning. There was something dirty/wrong about knowing he was going to be fucking  _his_   _little_   _brother_.

But Castiel had learned since he lost his virginity his sophomore year to the football captain that he preferred to be the dominant partner during sex. It was why that gorgeous boy from tonight, exactly his type and eager for it, had found himself underneath Castiel while Castiel had pounded his ass into the bed.

Now he was going to get to enjoy himself for a second time but this one was far different.

“Fuck yourself until I’m ready.” He kept his eyes on Dean as his brother did exactly as he ordered while he continued removing his clothes. Dean was _eager_ to please and take orders. It was beautiful and far too sinful considering this was his little brother.

Castiel took a little more time until he was climbing on the bed and directing Dean to remove the toy. “Please Cas.”

“Are you going to need to be gagged while I fuck you?” he arched a brow at Dean’s flushed face. “We don’t want Mom or Dad hearing…God forbid if Sammy comes in here while I’m fucking you. He’s far too young to have this explained.”

Dean snapped his mouth shut. He shifted Dean so he was sprawled out on his back, legs spread and flushed face offered up to his gaze.

“Good boy.” Castiel grinned and pressed forward between Dean’s spread legs. It was a place he’d never imagined he’d be especially in this position but Castiel wasn’t about to question it.

He made sure to keep his eyes locked with Dean’s as he pushed in and bottomed out, balls deep, inside Dean’s well-prepared hole. “Oh.” Dean’s mouth dropped open in surprise when Castiel thrust a few times into him.

“If you want to stop you say  _stardust_  and I’ll stop. Understand?” Dean nodded, “I need to hear it.”

“Yes. I say stardust and you’ll stop.”

“Good.” Castiel shifted his body and started to fuck Dean in earnest. He savored the warmth of Dean’s ass and how he could feel his little brother squeezing him. Castiel marveled at how responsive Dean was to his touches. “You’re so hot inside, Dean.”

Dean only moaned when Castiel started to occasionally brush his prostate. “Fuck Cas.” He hooked his legs around Castiel but his hands remained on the bed. Castiel appreciated that kind of obedience.

Castiel grunted as his hips worked forward quicker and harder. After watching Dean he wanted to get off and he really didn’t want to risk their parents catching them fucking. It was likely to end poorly.

“Keep your hands on the bed.” He had noticed Dean reaching up and the second the words escaped him Dean’s hands slammed back down on the bed. “I wouldn’t mind punishing you for disobeying but I’d rather both of us enjoy this.”

“Harder. Please Cas. Harder.” He slammed himself inside Dean with a low growl, “Yes there please please oh oh oh  _fuck_.” Castiel could feel Dean getting ready to come and reached between them to grip his cock.

“No.”

There was a low cry of frustration and Dean’s fingers were yanking on his sheets. “ _Please Cas_.”

“Not yet.” He was close to his own orgasm and Castiel wanted to come with Dean tight around him.

Castiel could hear Dean and the bed under them groaning with their motions as the pressure inside him started to build. He felt delightfully warm and pleasure surged through him as he came inside Dean with a moan he muffled by shoving his face against Dean’s neck.

Under him Dean was shuddering and panting, needy sounds escaping him when he tried to press himself up against Castiel. After a few minutes Castiel moved back and started lazily teasing Dean’s cock. “Come.” Dean’s body tensed and his ass squeezed down around Castiel’s softening cock as he came.

He stayed there looking down at Dean’s pink cheeks and his little brother’s slack mouth as he lay there limply on the sheets. “Good.” He pet a hand down the side of Dean’s face. “You’d make someone a hell of a submissive.” Castiel took in the dazed eyes as Dean’s chest rose and fell rapidly, slowly returning to normal, as Dean gazed up at him. “You’re going to make anyone who fucks that ass of yours very happy.”

His cock slipped free and Castiel walked across the room to Dean’s bathroom to clean up before bringing a towel back. He slowly cleaned Dean up and dragged a cover over him.

“You’ll want to change your sheets.” He said it idly even as Dean’s eyes started to slip closed, “Especially since you’re sleeping in the wet spot.” But Dean’s breathing was already evening out.

Castiel dressed himself silently, glanced at the bed to make sure there was no evidence he’d been in the room and slipped out. He felt loose and sated as he went into his room, stripped for bed and pulled the covers up over his body.

There wasn’t a question that what he’d just done was wrong, wrong for _many_ reasons, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. After all he’d just been giving his little brother exactly what he wanted and his parents had _always_ told him to take care of Dean.

They probably hadn’t meant _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I've written this trope (Cas and Dean has blood siblings) with Castiel as both the older and younger brother.


End file.
